bikeracefandomcom-20200213-history
Hierarchy
Anons Anyone who is not logged in when posting is an 'anon'. You are posting under the title 'A Wiki Contributor', however, you are still recognisable by your IP address will generally be used to address you and recognise you. Anons names are coloured the normal Wikia Blue, along with the rest of the links. New Users If you a New User, then welcome! You have taken you first steps to becoming a member. There are two tags you can be identified by, there's 'New Editor', which means you have been editing the wiki for less than 5 days. And then there's 'New Account', which means your account as a whole is less than 5 days old. You may or may not have both. Like Anons your name will be in blue but you will be recognisable by your User Name and the IP you are using will no longer be visible. Normal Users You are a Normal User when you have been editing the Wiki for more than 5 days and have amassed around 10 edits. You will have lost both tags that you may have had as a New User but your name will remain Blue. However, as a Normal User you will now have the rights to edit pages that have been locked to prevent anyone but registered members from editing them. Trusted Users Trusted Users are people who have been with us for a long time! These guys have no additional powers other than the title they hold. If you want a question answered or have an idea that you want a second opinion on, these are the guys to ask! Trusted Users gain a purple name tag similar the colour you get after a link has been used once. Wikia Police Wikia Police are un-official Moderators. These guys are simple users that put a lot of work into keeping this wiki free from spam. Like Trusted Users, they gain no additional powers other than their title. If you have spam to report or want an issue resolved. Ask these guys! Wikia police have bold names coloured Dark Blue. Rollbacks Rollbacks are the lowest for of 'Staff'. These guys gain additional powers in the form of the ability to Rollback edits, hence the name. As staff members they have a larger ability than any of the preceding titles but are still pretty limited when it comes to power. Rollbacks have bold, sienna names. Chat Mods Chat Mods are next in the tier of power. These guys have all the abilities of Rollbacks with the added power of being able to kick and block people from . If someone is messing around in Chat, don't think their immune. Hit Print Screen or use a screen capture program like Snipping Tool or FS Capture and hand it to a Chat Mod. Chat Mods have bold, sienna names like Rollbacks. Admins Admins are people who keep this wiki clean! As well as having the powers of all the previous ranks they can protect pages, block user and help you out! These guys may seem a little powerful and intimidating but don't worry, you have nothing to fear unless your a vandel. If you have a problem or just want a second opinion these are the guys to ask. Admins have bold, grey names. Bureaucrats These guys are the people who run the wiki! Despite not actually having anymore powers than the average user, these guys can edit the powers of other people. This means that they can promote or demote people to Chat Mod, Rollback and Admin. They can also promote others to Bureaucrat status, though not demote them. If you think you'd do well as a staff member talk to these guys, they can help. Bureaucrats have bold, golden names. Founder Theres only one founder on wikis and they have a badge to prove it! Founders create the wiki and are normally some of the most active people on it. The founder will have auto matic Bureaucrat and Admin status unless he demotes himself or has his wiki 'Adopted'. Feel free to ask the founder any questions you might want about the wiki or its content. Like Bureaucrats, the founder has a bold, golden name. A thing to remember! Just because you outrank someone on this doesn't mean you can boss them around. Anons have the same rights to an opinion as the founder and anyone has the right to air their voice! Please note that this system is specific to this wiki only. Do not expect all wikis you edit on to agree with this system! Category:Wiki Info